Somewhere Only We Know
by StayFly1
Summary: Sometimes We Just Have To Cause Some Trouble. Sometimes You Just Have To Break The Rules. Sometimes You Just Have To Do What You Want Without Caring About The Outcome Or The Consequences. Sometimes Doing These Things You Might Find The One You've Always Been looking For. Follow This One Rule : What Happens In Camp Stays In Camp. NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema KibaIno SasuSaku GaaraXOc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

* * *

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_  
**

Prologue :

_Hush Hush, The World Is Quiet_

_Hush Hush We Both Can't Fight It_

_It's Us That Made This Mess_

_Why Can't You Understand? _

"Animal" : Neon Tree

"Shut Up Dobe," Sasuke Uchiha Said As The Two Walked Into The Front Entrance Of "Konaha Talents: Boys". It's The Summer Camp They Were Appointed To Stay In, By Their Principle Dr. Tsunade.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto Uzumaki Said, Ignoring Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke Replied, After Rolling His Pitch Black Eyes.

"Do You Think We'll Run Into Any Girls?" There Was A Long Silence But The Silence Was Broken As A Loud _Clap _Broke Through The Air. Everybody Else's Conversations Subsided As They All Turned Their Heads Towards Sasuke And Naruto. Sasuke Was Glaring Over To Naruto Who Was Holding Onto His Aching Head.

"...Does That Answer You're Question?" Sasuke Said, Grinning A Bit, In Satisfaction.

"Jeez Sasuke You Almost Hit As Hard As Sakura," Naruto Commented.

"How Troublesome," Someone Said, Lazily From Behind Them. Naruto Turned To See Shikamaru Nara Behind Them, Holding On Lazily To His Suite Cases.

"What?" Naruto Asked. Shikamaru Looked Up From The Piece Of Paper That Was In His Hand.

"Im My Cabin's Captain This Year," Shikamaru Answered After A Long Sigh.

"Whose In You're Cabin?" Naruto Asked, Trying To Snatch The Paper From Shikamaru.

"Neji, Kiba, Gaara, You And Sasuke," Shikamaru Answered, Folding The Piece Of Paper Up And Putting It Into His Pocket.

"Kiba, Huh?" Naruto Asked, Smirking. Shikamaru Rolled His Eyes, As He Shook His Head. Sasuke Did The Same Thing.

Everybody Knew Kiba And Naruto Loved To Pull Ridiculous Pranks On Each Other, And Shikamaru And Sasuke Just Wished Not To Get Involved Like Any Other Year. The Different Prank Ranked From Harmless Things Such As Misplaced Homework And Bleached Clothing, To Completely Outrageous Things Such As Toothpaste For Shampoo And Hair Dye For Hot Sauce. The Two Practically Attempt To Kill Each Other Every Year!

"What Cabin Are We Staying In?" Sasuke Asked, Emotionlessly.

"B143," Shikamaru Answered. Naruto's Smirk Dropped As He Stopped In Shock. Sasuke Let A Small Smile Form On His Lips. Shikamaru Picked His Pace Up A Bit. Suddenly Naruto Broke Out In A Run Towards The 'Cabin'.

In Fact 'Cabin' B143 Wasn't Indeed A Cabin. It Was More Like A Beach House...Just Without The Beach. It Did Have A Lake Though. It Was A Huge 4 Story House, With 6 Bedrooms And 3 Bathrooms. The First Floor Was The Living Room, Kitchen, Dining Room, One Bathroom, Entertainment Room And Dance Studio. The Second Floor Consisted Of 3 Bedrooms, Another Bathroom, And An Art Studio. The Third Floor Held The Other 3 Bedrooms, The Last Bathroom, And The Only Science Lab In The Camp. The Last Floor Only Held An Recording Studio, Equipped With Everything. Each Bedroom Had An Hammock Swinging Lightly By The Windows, So That A Certain Someone, Had A Nice View Of The Clouds.

Oh And Not To Mention A Perfect View Of The Girl's Camp Across The Lake.

As You Could See This 'Cabin' Isn't Really A Cabin. In Fact It Use To Be The Counselor's Main Base But They Relocated 5 Years Ago And Only Gave This Cabin To 6 Boys Who Actually Needed This.

Let Me Explain.

**Shikamaru** Loves Science And Is The Smartest Young Man The Cabin Ever Came Across. This Is Where The Science Lab Came In.

**Gaara **And** Sasuke** Have The Amazing Talent Of Drawing. They Both Can Capture One's Emotion's And Motive's Perfectly In A Painting Or Sketch.

**Kiba** Tried To Keep His Talent A Secret But Of Course Principle Tsundae Found Out And Enrolled Him In The Camp Under "Drummer".

**Neji** Held The Rhythm In His Feet. He Was The Best Dancer In The Whole Village. He Learned Many Dances Quickly And Always Made Them _His_.

**Naruto** Also Tried To Hide His Talent But, Unlike Kiba, Actually Kept His Hid. Dr. Tsundae Doesn't Even Know Why She Appointed Him To 'Cabin' B143 But She Knew That 'Cabin' Would Help Her Realize What It Was.

...

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pi-"

"Shut Up, Both Of You!" Temari No Sabaku Snapped. Ino Yamanaka And Sakura Haruno Looked Over Towards The Four Pigtailed Blonde Girl.

"But She Started It First!" The Two Girls, Exclaimed At The Same Time. Temari Looked At The Two, Bewildered.

'_Just Please, Kami, Don't Put Me In A Cabin With Them Two Together,' _She Thought. Tenten (Sorry Don't Know Her Last Name) Skipped Over To The Four Girls. Yes, I Know I Said Four. The Fourth One Had Long Midnight Black Hair And Wide Gray Eyes. She Fiddled, Her Thumbs Together As She Thought About Life In Camp. This Was Her Last Year And She Wished There Was Excitement. This Girl's Name? The One And Only Hinata Hyuuga.

"Got It!" Tenten Yelled As She Waved Her Cabin Information Back And Forth.

"Well Who's In Your Cabin?!" Ino Asked, Impatiently. Her Blonde Ponytail Flapped Along With The Wind.

"Have Some Patient _Pig_!" Sakura Said, Glaring At Ino. Ino Twitched As She Slowly Looked Over At Sakura.

"What Did You Say _Forehead_?!"

Temari Sweat Dropped.

Tentan Laughed As She Read Over The List.

"Me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari And Some Girl Named Rayne," Tenten Said, "Sakura''s Cabin Captain," She Added.

"Rayne?" The Four Girl's Asked. Tenten Nodded And Held The Paper Up For Them To See. Sakura Snatched The Paper And Read The Information On This 'Rayne' Girl.

"16, 5'2, 154 Pounds, Can Speak 4 Different Languages Including : English, Spanish, French And Japanese And Is Here For Musical Talents," Sakura Scanned Down The Rest Of The Paper Looking For Appearance Details, So That They Could Know What The Girl Looked Like.

"Okay So It Says Here, She Has Long Curl-"

"Um Hi..." Someone Said, From Behind The Girls. They All Turned Around Nervously. The Girl Behind Them Had A Pair Of Headphones Resting Around Her Neck, Long Curly Black Hair, And Nerd Glasses Over Her Huge Milk Chocolate Eyes.

"Um I'm Rayne... Rayne Wilson," She Introduced Herself. She Held Her Hand Out For The Girls' To Shake But None Returned The Gesture. Temari Was Admiring Her Long Hair. Tenten And Ino Was Gaping Over Her Big Chest And Sakura Was Staring At The Paper In Excitement. Hinata Was Just Too Shy. Rayne Scratched The Back Of Her Head, Slowly, Closing Her Eyes.

"Well Then," She Muttered.

"Guys You Won't Believe This," Sakura Said.

"What?"

"We Have Cabin B341!" Sakura Said, Picking Up Her Bright Pink Luggage. The Girls 'Eeped' And Ran Towards The 'Cabin'.

This Cabin Was The Same As The Boy's Cabin Across The Lake. So Do I Really Have To Explain It? Wait Never Mind This Cabin is A Bit Different. Just Like The Boy's Cabin There's 4 Floors, 6 Bedrooms, And 3 Bathrooms. The First Floor Consisted Of The Same Thing Except The Entertainment Room Is A HUGE Closet Full Of Name Brand Clothes And Sewing Machines For Girls That Loved Fashion. The Second Floor Is The Same Too. The Third Floor Was The Same Except Of The Science Lab Their Was A Huge Hair Salon Thing. In The "Hair Salon" There Was Five Chairs, Hair Extensions, Hair Products, Mirrors, And A Hair Washing Area. That Would Be Heaven For A Certain Blonde. The Fourth Floor Had Absolutely No Changes, Except That Instead Of The Music Studio Taking Up The Whole Fourth Floor, It Was Also A Medical Training Center.

**Ino** Was A Maniac About Fashion. She Just Had To Make Sure Her And Her Friend's Were Rocking The Absolute New Clothing And If They Couldn't Then She Would Gladly Sew Something Up For Them.

**Rayne** Was All About Music. She Liked To Mix Different Type's Of Music Together And To See People Enjoying The Music She Made.

**Sakura** Loves To Help People, And Plans On Being A Doctor In The Future. She Loves Knowing That Even Though She's Not Capable of Doing A Lot Of Things, She Can Still Save A Life.

**Temari** Can Bury Herself In Hair If She Wanted. Doing Hair Was Her Relief In Life;. She Would Spend Hours Doing Hair And Wouldn't Mind Being In An Uncomfortable Position

**TenTen**...Just Like Neji Holds Her Talent With Her Feet. She Know's That Her Friend's Cousin Is Better Then Her But That's What Make's Dancing Fun For Her. It Holds A Challenge.

**Hinata** Could Also Bury Herself In Music...But Only Because It Brings A Image In Her Head That She Just Has To Draw. She's Not Much For People Knowing About Her Drawings But If Someone Finds Them And Like's Them...It Would Mean The World To Her.

* * *

Rayne Wilson Is My Made Up Character !

R&R ! Please And Thank You !


	2. Broke That

**Before I Start The Story Thank You All For All The Feedback !**

**Oh And To _"The KazeKage Of Suna"_ Thanks For The Feedback And Advice ! The Capitalizing Thing Is Something I've Been Trying Not To Do For Some Time Now But I Think In Later Chapters I Might Finally Get The Hang Of Not Capitalizing Every Word. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_I Think I Finally Had Enough_

_I Think I Maybe Think Too Much _

_I Think This Might Be It For Us _

_So Blow Me One Last Kiss_

"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)"- P!nk

_**Shikamaru**_

I Watched Up At The Clouds. It Was Peaceful...Really Peaceful. I Sighed In My Bliss, Knowing That This Wouldn't Last.

"Baka!" Kiba's Voice Yelled, From Somewhere In The House.

See What I'm Talking About?

I Ignored Them And Continued To Swing In My Hammock. I Just Had To Choose The Room On The Same Floor As Kiba And Naruto.

I Glanced Over At My Door To Make Sure It Was Locked, Which, It Was. I Looked Back Over, Closing My Eyes As The Wind Blew Into My Room.

"Attention Cabin Captain's ! Meeting In The Lunch Cabin Right Now!" A Voice Said Over The Camp Intercom. I Sighed But Stood Up With A Yawn. How Troublesome. I Opened My Door To Be Tackled By Kiba.

"Gotcha Foo- Wait Shikamaru?! Damn I Thought You Were Naruto," Kiba Said, Helping Me Up. He Rubbed The Back Of His Neck, Awkwardly.

"Yeah Yeah," I Said, Lazily. I Moved Past Him And Trotted Down The Two Flights Of Stairs And Out The Door. I Walked Outside, Stuffing My Hands Into My Pockets. I Threw My Head Back As I Walked To The Lunch Cabin. The Clouds...How Lovely.

"Shikamaru," A Familiar Voice Said, Next To Me. I Looked To My Right And Saw Shino Aburname, Best Friend Of Kiba. He Had His Hands Also In His Pockets.

"Shino," I Said Back, Nodding My Head At Him. We Both Walked To The Lunch Cabin In Comfortable Silence.

_**Hinata**_

All Of Us, Except Sakura, Were Circled On The Living Room Floor.

"Well Rayne, I Think We Need To Introduce Ourselves," Ino Said, Sending Rayne A Sincere Smile. I Jabbed My Two Index Fingers Together In Nervousness.

"I'm Tenten!"

"Temari!"

"Ino!"

The Room Got Silent As They Waited For Me.

"Oh And I-i'm Hinata.." I Said Quietly. I Looked Up As Rayne Sent Me A Smile. I Smiled Back.

"You're Here For Musical Talents Right?" Temari Asked, Sipping Her Water. Rayne Nodded.

"Wait Before We Get Into All Of This...Schedule Check!" Ino Said. We All Pulled Out Our Schedules And Glanced Over Our Camp Activities, And What Day And Time They Start.

I Frowned As I Stood Up, Clutching The Paper In My Hand.

"Activities Start Today For You?" Tenten Asked. I Nodded. Rayne Stood Up Next To Me.

"You Too?" Ino Asked. Rayne Nodded Her Head.

"Aw Well Have Fun You Too," Temari Said. The Two Of Us Left The Cabin And Walked Down The Dirt Path.

"Hinata What Activity Do You Have First?" Rayne Asked, Walking In Front Of Me. She Turned Her Body So That It Was Facing Me (In Other Words She Was Walking Backwards).

"U-um Cooking W-with Amaya Sensei," I Said, Nervously. Rayne Laughed.

"How About We Go Check Out The Lake Instead, I'm Sure _Aunt _Amaya Wouldn't Mind," She Said, Skipping Backwards. I Began To Shake My Head But She Grabbed My Hand And Pulled Me In The Opposite Direction, From My Cooking Class. She Dragged Me Down To The Lake's Shore And Sat Me Down. We Both Sat There And Enjoyed The Lake's Atmosphere.

"Ever Wondered What The Boy's Beyond This Lake, Looked Like?" Rayne Asked Suddenly. I Blushed. Of Course I Have, I Just Never Could Control Myself Around Them. Between Blushing Too Much And Fainting, I Tried To Stay Clear Of Them. Rayne Suddenly Towered Over Me And Grabbed My Arm Pulling Me Into A Water. I Let Out A Loud Scream As We Plumbed In. All I Knew Was Rayne Was Laughing.

**_Naruto_**

Kiba And I Laid In The Sand At The Shore Of The Lake. We Both Agreed Our Pranking Would Start Tomorrow, Today We Would Just Relax.

Ah Ramen, That's What Would Make This Complete.

A Loud Scream Broke My Thoughts. Kiba And I Sat Up In Alert. We Both Hopped On Our Feet And Walked Down Into The Woods, Still Very Close To The Lake. We Saw Two Girls Come Up For Air, In The Lake And Was Relieved To See Both Of Them Laughing.

"Hm. Their Kinda Cute," I Said. I Nudged Kiba With My Elbow. Kiba Shrugged.

"Eh... Not My Type," A Smirk Spread On Kiba's Face,"I Like Blonde's,"

I Cringed As My _Blonde _Hair Blew Into My Face. Kiba Caught The Horrified Look On My Face And Sweat Dropped.

"Blonde _Woman,_" He Said. I Sighed With Relief. _  
_

"Dobe!" Sasuke Called From Where Our 'Cabin' Was. Kiba Grabbed My Arm And Pulled Me Back. I Glanced Over My Shoulder At The Wide Gray Eyed One. I Almost Froze When It Looked Like She Was Watching Me.

_**Rayne**_

"Did You See Them?" Hinata Asked, Hesitantly.

"Of Course," I Said, Nudging Her With My Elbow, " I Think The Blonde Has A Thing For You," Hinata Blushed As Sank Down Into The Water.

"H-he Doesn't Even Know M-me," She Said. I Laughed As A Song Came To Mind.

"Cause I, Just Set Them Up, Just Set Them Up, Just Set Them Up To Knock Them Down!" I Sang Loudly. (Starstruck By: 3OH!3). We Swam Around In The Water Until We Heard A Loud Horn Thing Honk Through The Speakers.

"Please, All Campers, Report To The Assemble Cabin!" A Voice Screeched Into The Loud Speaker. Hinata And I Got Out Of The Water And Ran Back To Out Cabin To Change Out Clothes. Luckily The Other Girls Already Left, So We Didn't Have To Explain Why We Were Wet. I Threw On A Pair Of Black Jean Shorts, White Tank Top , My Black Chucks And My White Dr. Dre Headphones Were Placed Around My Neck. I Pulled My Hair Into A Bun And Ran Out The House, Right Behind Hinata. She Was Wearing Something Similar, But With Different Colors.

I Caught Up To Her And We Walked Into The Assembly Cabin. It Was More Like An Auditorium But Eh, Who's Complaining?

"Welcome Young Ladies, To A New Summer In The Female Konaha Camp!" Ms. Shizune Said Into The Mic On The Stage.

"Dr. Tsundae Couldn't Be Here Today Due To Certain...Headaches So I Guess I'll Greet You All And Of Course Inform About The Rules And Regulations," She Continued.

I Zoned Out As Ms. Shizune Kept Talking. I Heard The Same Things Year After Year, And I Managed To Break Every One Of Them.

No Swimming In The Lake ... Broke That.

No Ditching Activities...Broke That.

No Blah Blah Blah... Broke That.

No Interacting With The Boy Camp Across The Lake...Brok- Wait. I Sat Up In My Chair And Opened My Eyes. I Didn't Break That One Yet. I Tapped My Fingers On My Arm Rest...

* * *

**Please R&R !**


	3. Promises

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_That's A Pretty Big Trunk On My Lincoln Car, Ain't It?_

_Big Enough To Take These Broken Hearts And Put 'Em In It_

_Now I'm Ridin' Round The Boulevard, Trunk Bleeding_

_And Every Time The Cops Pull Me Over, They Don't See Them_

"Swim Good" - Frank Ocean

_**Neji**_

"I can't believe Kakashi Sensei was late," Naruto grumbled as we all moved back to our cabin. I rolled my eyes. Sure I got over my complete hatred of the fool but still I can't stand him. With him, only trouble came my, and everybody else's, way.

"He's always late," Kiba said. The rest of us were silent as we trotted back into the cabin. I jogged up the stairs and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I slipped out of my shoes and laid down on my bed. I pulled out my iPhone and continued my intense game of "Temple Run". I glanced out my window and couldn't help but notice my favorite little cousin's best friend. I paused my game and jumped up off my bed and peered out my window. At first I thought I was mistaken but clearly, it was here. Her two buns stood out anywhere. I watched as she dipped her toe into the lake and then dropped her towel, revealing her brown and black bikini. I blushed as I turned around.

I always seem to see her at the wrong times.

"Neji!" someone yelled, while banging on my door, dragging me out of my embarrassment. Not that I was complaining. I brought my usual concentrated look back on my face and opened my door. I was bombarded by all of the guys.

"Um what are ya'll doing?" I asked. They ignored me and found someplace to relax. Kiba kicked my door shut and I looked at each of them confused.

"As Naruto and I were saying... We have a proposition for you guys," Kiba said. The rest of us groaned and shook our heads.

"What ever it is, we don't agree," Gaara said, standing up.

"Wait! Listen...Just listen..." Kiba said, reassuringly.

"Okay so we decided that we would stop pranking each other...But only if ya'll join us on pranking the girls' cabin B341," Naruto said, excitedly. I looked over at Shikamaru who looked over at Gaara, who turned his attention to Sasuke.

_**Sakura**_

I glanced up at the clouds as I walked back to the cabin, after that boring cabin captain meeting. I kicked a few rocks as I brought my attention down to my bright pink Doc Martens. The one's my ex boyfriend, Sasuke, bought for me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the trail towards the lake. I stopped and bit my lip.

Visiting the lake _one _more time wouldn't hurt. I looked around me and then ran onto the trail, that disappeared into the green trees. I looked around as the birds flew around me in the bright blue sky, that just happened to remind me of Sasuke's best friend, Naruto. A giggle escaped my lips as I thought about the funny fool.

I walked a little more, enjoying the freedom that this summer would bring, and then when I get home it's back to my perfect little life. A sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head and a frown took place of the smile that was there seconds ago.

I didn't want to go home to my parent's that expected so much from me. They wanted a perfect, little spoiled brat who only relied on money. They didn't want me to do anything in life but sit back and enjoy _their _wealth.

I don't want to do any of that! I want to be a nurse that saves lives. I don't care about the money...It's just a plus...I guess. It's hard when you're friend's talk about money issues, and you don't understand what the hell they mean. I wouldn't mind if my parent's actually used the money for things that actually _mattered. _They could help rebuild homes, or help hungry children, get some food. No, instead they _bath _in it and talk about the struggles of being-

'_Sakura stop! You have 2 months away from them...so just leave it alone for now' _My inner self thought. I stopped thinking about my spoiled rotte-

_'Gah! Didn't I just say shut ya trap?!' _I laughed as I came to a stop at the side of the lake.

Fine, fine i'll stop.

If anybody saw me right now, they'll think i'm crazy having a conversation with myself. I shook my head as I plopped down on the sand on the sides of the lake. I kicked my boots off and dipped my feet into the lake. I plunged my earplugs in my ears and pressed play.

_"I remember when we broke up, the first time, saying 'this is it i've had enough'..." _

_**Gaara**_

"What time do we leave?" Neji asked.

"10 o'clock. Directly an hour after lights off," Kiba said, leaning back against Neji's wall. I got up and opened the door.

"Yo, Gaara where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"My room." I answered simply. I stepped out the door and shut it behind me. I walked up the steps slowly and walked into my room. I sat down by my laptop, thanking, Kami, this cabin had wifi. I glanced over at the time and saw that I was exactly 20 minutes early.

I spun around in my computer chair and counted the boring minutes. I stopped, dizzily and glanced over at the time. Perfect...only 3 minutes left. I logged into skype and waited for my girlfriend to log on. She logged on a minute later and instantly called me.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed. I smiled, softly.

"Matsuri," I said back. She looked like she just woke up. Her hair was in tangles above her head and her eyes were half closed. She yawned.

"I almost forgot about this," she said, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Well I officially know how much you missed me," I said, sarcastically. She laughed and sloppily kissed her laptop's webcam.

"You know I love you!" She said, rubbing her eyes. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. She was so silly. I guessed that's why I loved her so much. She was the complete opposite of me.

"How you doing at camp?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, leaving out the Naruto pranking thing, just because it seemed irrelevant. She Smiled.

"Hey ,Gaara, remember how we met at the lake?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Of course I did. The memory seemed like it happened just yesterday.

"Hey don't go and meet any other girl there," She warned, playfully. ,"That's our spot, and I don't really like to share," she added. I chuckled. No girl could ever compare to her.

"I'm Serious!" She said, glaring at me playfully. I glared back, mocking her. I watched as the corner of her lips fought off a smile. Suddenly she burst out in laughter.

"Promise me, Gaara. You won't fall for another girl, right?" She said, after her laughter died down. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I agreed, "Only if you don't fall for another guy while i'm here in camp," I added.

"Oh why must you make my life so hard?" she asked playfully and sarcastically as she fell back against her bed.

_'Yeah I, couldn't imagine myself with anyone else,' _I Thought.

* * *

**Oh Gaara, Gaara, Gaara You Really Shouldn't Make Promises You're _Not _Gonna Keep ... Smh.**

**Lol R&R Children ! **


	4. The Notebook

**Hello Children ! Special Chapter Today Dedicated To My Favorite Reviewer "Kazekage Of Suna"... She/He Made Me Laugh So Hard In Her/His Reviews And Because Of That I Must Also Make This WHOLE Chapter About Rayne And Gaara :) I Hope You All Enjoy ! **

**Oh And Thanks For The COOKIES ! **

* * *

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_Pictures Framing Up The Past_

_Your Taunting Smirk Behind The Glass_

_This Museum Full Of Ash_

_Once A Tickle Now A Rash_

"Funhouse" - P!nk

_**Later That Night : 10: 30 ish**_

**_Rayne_**

I rolled my eyes as I buried my head in the soft pillows. Dr. Tsundae and the rest of the camp instructors were still walking around to make sure all lights were off. I had my blankets pulled up to my chin even though it was pretty hot out. I had to hide my outfit just in case they decided to look into every room to make sure we were all asleep.

I was wearing my bathing suit with white shorts over top of my bottoms. I always found night swims were way more peaceful. The white curtains in my room, let the moon's light shine through. I closed my eyes as my door was opened.

"She's asleep," Someone whispered. I was confused. It sounded nothing like any of the instructors. I opened my eyes as the door closed. I stood up and dropped my blanket. I threw a tank top over my head and tip toed to my door. I looked down and clearly saw shadows of people feet walking outside of my door.

1...2...3...4...5...and 6? 6 people were in the house? I put my ear to my door and listened attentively.

"-3 Upstairs, and we'll stay on this floor...We got until 11:00," someone whispered. I smirked, as the huskiness of the person's voice trailed into my room. A _boy_? Their were _boys_ in the house? I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Oh I could really get a _kick_ outta this.

I moved away from my door and opened my closet. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I flicked on the light and pushed my clothes on the hangers, aside. I smiled at the hidden door. I grabbed my phone in my back pocket and clicked on my "flashlight" app. I clicked on it twice to make it brighter then it already was. I flicked off the closet light and stepped into the secret door way. I shut the door behind me and looked down the long corridor. I walked down it slowly, looking around for insects.

Sorry i'm not a huge fan of insects.

I came upon a door on my right and opened it, I was in another closet. I stepped into it and opened the closet door. I could clearly make out TenTen on her bed. Her earplugs were plugged into her ears and her body was facing her window. Her eyes were wide open and, like I did, her blanket was up to her chin. I tip toed over towards her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up, and luckily I covered her mouth before a scream escaped her lips. She took her earphones out.

"Rayne? What are you dong here?!" She whispered, after I let her mouth go. I grinned.

"It seems we have a few boys trying to prank us," I whispered back, standing up straight. As if to prove that I wasn't lying her door creaked open slowly. I flipped over her and dropped down to the floor. She quickly laid back down, facing the window.

"She's asleep," a different voice from earlier said. My eyebrows furrowed. He sounded bored and monotoned. It caught a lot of my attention. The door closed back and Tenten instantly jumped up. Her blankets fell off of her, revealing a pair of sweatpants, white t-shirt and a pair of white shell tops on her feet. I stood up and grabbed her hand leading her into her closet. I shut the closet door behind her and pulled her in the secret doorway. I shut that behind me and we walked down the corridor.

After I gathered all of the girls, we just stood in the secret corridor, looking at each other amusingly. It almost surprised me that all of the girls were dressed as though they weren't going to bed.

"That's the plan?" Temari asked. Hinata blushed and tried to shake her head.

"Of Course," I said.

"B-but I don't think this'll end w-well," Hinata said.

"It'll Be Fine, Hina, just relax. All you have to do is distract the 3 boys on the second floor," Ino reassured her. We all agreed. The plan was simple. Toy with their hormones. It was the best we could think of on such short notice.

Tenten was on the third floor and Hinata was on the second floor. Temari was on look out for the third floor and on her signal Tenten would walk out her room to use the "bathroom". I will be on look out for the second floor and on my signal Hinata would repeat the same thing as Tenten. Sakura and Ino would be in the music studio on the fourth floor, waiting patiently. While Tenten distracts the third floor, Temari would come out and knock the 3 boys on that floor, out and her and Tenten is going to drag them to the fourth floor, where Sakura and Ino will be waiting with the rope and tape prepared. Hinata and I will do the same thing.

We decided to also torture them with a chick flick. "The Notebook" to be exact.

We brought our hands together and whisper-yelled break on 3. Temari and I watched as the girl's went back in their closets and then we trotted up to the vents. Before we crawled in, we nodded at each other. We crawled in together but went separate ways. I stopped at the vent opening directly above the hallway on the second floor. A blur of blonde hair passed the vent. I listened for Temari's signal. A couple minutes later, I heard her chirp like a bird. I could hear Tenten opening her door. I brought my attention down to Hinata's door. A guy with brown hair stopped in front of her door and pulled out a spray can. He shook it a bit and then popped the can open. He put his finger down on the nozzle and shook it some more.

"Kiba, one of the girl's came out their room upstairs," That monotone from before, said. I listened as I heard his steps move closer towards the boy with the red triangular tattoos on his face. This 'Kiba' guy groaned but followed the voice, before I could see him. I waited for them to come back down and a few more seconds and then whistled three times. I watched Hinata's door. Right on time, it opened, revealing a "Tired" Hyuuga. She rubbed her eyes as I heard a couple people freeze.

I was impressed at the outfit she had on. A lavender see through night dress, with a tight tank top and boy shorts. Her hair was braided down her back.

Damn she really is playing this off. I watched as she was taken back in "shock" and how the blonde boy tried to convince her it was a dream. The red tattooed guy came into the picture helping his friend and then finally monotone came into picture.

Red hair, huh?

They all were distracted perfectly by Hinata. I opened the vent and slowly slid down out of it. I hit all three of them, with my heavy hands and they dropped down to the floor. Hinata and I dragged the three dudes up the stairs, until we got to the fourth floor. Like expected the other three were tied up in 3 separate chairs.

Ino clapped her hands together happy about her handy work. I looked around for Sakura but she wasn't there. Neither was Temari and Tenten.

"Where's Temari, Tenten and Sakura?" I asked, Ino. She looked up at me.

"Downstairs, said they needed to breath," She said. I thought about going to see what's up but then decided to give them their space. Plus one part of me didn't care. I lounged around until the boys woke up.

"Hey," I said, in the tattooed guy's face. He scowled at me. Ino and Hinata decided to go check on the other girl's. I stood up and moved down one.

"I have one question," I said, now in the dude with the pineapple ponytail, face. He looked back at me. I moved down another one. Deep blue eyes stared into me.

"What exactly..." I said, Moving down another one. Eyes that reminded me of Hinata bored into mine.

"...Are you..." I continued, moving down another one. A dude with a dark facial expression and a chicken butt hair cut, glared at me.

"...Little boys..." I moved down one last time. I almost froze. Deep green eyes looked into mine.

"...Doing here?" I finished, my voice drifting off a bit. I searched this mystery dude's eyes. I could se the deep red hair on his head, which made his eyes pop out more. I shook my head slowly and stood up straight. I put my hands on my hips, and cleared my throat. I dragged my eyes away from him.

"Huh?" I said, after nobody answered my very simple question. I smiled and shrugged.

"Hard way or easy way?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Still no reply huh? I guess it's the hard way then." I grabbed the remote by my feet and pushed play. Behind me the movie started. I sat down next to the green eyed one, and leaned back in the chair.

_**Gaara**_

She's interesting. I could feel her milk chocolate eyes on me as I kept my eyes on the movie playing.

Well more like movie previews.

I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. I could be back at the house right now, doing anything other then this. The movie title suddenly flashed up on the screen.

_'The Notebook?'_

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto And Kiba yelled. Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned and flinched and Neji had silent tears, rolling down his face. I almost laughed.

_Almost._

I watched this movie almost a million times with Matsuri, well when we weren't kissing or talking. Come to think of it. We never really finished the movie.

30 minutes in the movie I felt the pain, that the other guy's felt. I glanced over next to me and noticed the girl was slightly amused but also very much displeased with the movie.

"Not a chick flick, kinda girl?" I asked, without thinking. She shook her hed, rapidly from side to side. Then suddenly snapped her head towards me.

"Watched this movie more then once?" She asked. I nodded. She nodded in understanding and then turned her heard back to the movie.

"Rayne," she introduced.

_Rayne? _Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Gaara," I said back.

"I knew it," she gasped. I looked at her confused. What?

"I meant you at the lake with Matsuri 2 years ago," She explained. I thought back to that day, but didn't see her. Ah, Finally. She was behind Matsuri. She was a bit taller though.

"Oh Yeah," I said back. she looked back at me, amused. she leaned more back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"So why exactly are you here?" She asked. I nodded my head towards Naruto.

"Blonde's, Eh?" She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, playfully.

"If you say so, Rayne," I said, getting comfortable next to her.

"Well, Gaara, I like you...So now I consider you my friend," she said. I nodded.

"Likewise," I said back. Footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted us.

"Damn it, Rayne, it passed my favorite part!" A blonde with bright blue eyes said. She brushed her bang out of her eye and plopped down next to Kiba. More footsteps followed and soon their was a total of 12 people in the room.

"Hinata?" Neji said, for the first time, here.

"N-neji," A Girl with long black, deep gray eyes said back, with a small nod. She sat down, criss crossed in front of Naruto. A Pink hair girl sat down in front of Sasuke the same way, without a word.

"Little bro!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn, to recognize who it was.

"Temari," I said back, emotionlessly. She sat down next to Shikamaru. A Two bunned girl sat in front of Neji, not glancing at anybody.

We continued to watch the horrifying movie in disgust. I couldn't wait to leave. After the movie ended a few yawns echoed through the room. The girls' untied and led us through the back door. They walked us to a safe spot in the woods.

"Well that was so boring!" The blonde, who I learned name's was, Ino Said.

"If we see ya'll here again, we'll gladly do something worse, okay?" Sakura said. We nodded. The said their goodbyes and we turned to leave. We were halfway toward the bridge across the lake when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Meet me here, tomorrow okay?" Rayne whispered. I wanted to say no but I nodded, for some odd reason.

"Midnight," She said, kissing my cheek and running back towards her camp. I felt a blush creep unto my face. I turned around and followed behind the guys, smiling and happy.

Why did I agree to see her again, tomorrow?

* * *

**Boring I Know, But I Think It Was Sweet ! Weeeeelllll The Ending Anyway ... **

**Anywho R&R Please Purple Ninja's ! **


	5. Oh So Kissable

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster!_

_So Testosterone Boys And __Harlequin Girls_

_Will You Dance To To This Beat_

_And Hold A Lover Close?_

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" - Panic At The Disco

**The Next Day**

**_Sasuke _**

I dipped my paint brush into a color and dripped it unto the canvas. The blindfold over my eyes blocked out everything. I was told to let my mind go blank and just paint what ever my heart desires. I heard the sounds of paint bushes brushing against other people canvas's. I let my mind wander, failing at keeping it blank.

Pink hair popped up in my mind. Her beautiful sea green eyes and beautiful smile. I could feel a smile tugging at the sides of my lips.

_Sakura_

I missed her so much. But I knew she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. My possible smile suddenly, flew out the window. I gritted my teeth together. Why couldn't she believe that it was all _Karin_?!

Everything that girl did was some sort of evil, twisted way to ruin me and Sakura, and I can't believe Sakura gave up so easily.

"Uchiha, ah. It seems someone has your heart, yeah?" The art instructor, Deidara said, somewhere next to me. He was only 2 years older then the rest of us and still participated in the activities, since he is, of course, enrolled into the camp. We all knew he only decided to be the art instructor for 3 reasons.

1. The camp needed a art instructor

2. His parents demanded he got a summer job

3. Dr. Tsundae blacked mailed him into doing it

"Hm," was my only reply. I wanted to know what was on my paper, but he didn't tell us when to take the blindfolds off. I continued to paint. I was careful not to drag the paint off of the paper.

"Sabaku, you too, Hm?" I heard, Deidara say somewhere across the room. There was no reply. I didn't really think about what Gaara painted, it was probably Matsuri. I had a sudden urge to paint a flower on the canvas. So I did. I tried my best to keep it even and looking good.

"Alright time, yeah," Deidara said. I practically ripped mines off and was shocked to see a beautiful painting of my mother and Sakura. My mom and Sakura had the same type of flower in their hair. When did I draw 2 flowers? Sakura had a tear rolling down her cheek and my mom was looking down. They both looked so disappointed in me. I angrily grabbed my canvas off the stand and trotted out the art room. The horn on camp intercom went off, indicating that we were to head to our next activity. We had 5 minutes to get there, which gave me enough time to go and put this in my room. I jogged down to the house and up the stairs. I opened my door and put it down and left again.

Dance, next, huh?

**_TenTen_**

I followed our dance instructor's lead. It was a simple dance, that she wanted us to make our's.

"Tenten, come, talk to me," Kurenai Sensei said. She pulled me to the side and stood there looking down at me, with a worried expression. I suddenly got interested in my shelltops.

"Tenten," She said, warningly. I sighed and looked up at her. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kurenai Sensei," I said, hesitantly. She raised up her other eyebrow, putting one arm on her hip.

"Tenten, you are my _best_ dancer, here. You would have something like this down, in like 5 minutes, for the most. You don't even look like you want to be here," She said, lowly, so the other girl's wouldn't here. A lot of people believed she only had a soft spot for her finacee and Hinata, but really she had a soft spot for everybody.

_'I don't want to be here, I want to be in bed thinking about Neji. His long brown hair, his kissable lips. Oh they were so kissable. So so so so so kissab-'_

"Tenten! Did you just hear what I said?" Kurenai asked. I blushed and shook my head, as she brought me out of my thoughts. She sighed.

"Tenten...Go take a walk outside, I think you need air." Kurenai said. I nodded and turned around. I trudged out of the studio and smiled as the sun filled my view. It was such a beautiful day, and on beautiful days like this, Kurenai usually takes us out to dance. Wonder why she didn't today.

I smushed my hands into my sweatpants pockets and walked around. I found myself wondering down to the lake. Looking around I prayed nobody noticed. I wondered into the woods, and smelled the fresh air of the nature surrounding me.

"Tenten?" Somebody said, from across the lake. I looked up from the ground and my eyes met a pair of wide gray eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Neji..." I said, back, letting my voice wonder. My eyes travelled down his shirtless body. He had on only a pair of swim trunks and his toned body had water dripping down his body. I watched as the water disappeared at the top of his trunks. I blushed as I looked up, watching him, watching me.

"What are you dong here?" He asked, sitting down on the ground, his feet dangling in the water. I sat down on my side of the lake but sat criss crossed.

"Kurenai let me walk around for a bit, saying something about how I looked like I didn't want to be there," I said, with a shrug, "What about you?" He smiled.

"Gai is having us, swim laps around the lake since, they didn't fill the camp's pool yet," He explained. I opened my eyes wide with shock. This lake wrapped around both the boy's and the girl's camp, like an 8. Considering that both of our camp's were huge... He really has them working.

"What lap are you on?" I asked, with a smile.

"4, I just decided to take a break." He answered.

"What about Lee?" I asked. Knowing Lee, he'll try his hardest to do at _least_ 100.

"145," He answered. I almsot choked.

"Nah uh," I said, unbelievably.

"Tenten...You Know _Lee_," He said back, raising his eyebrow. I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah you're right," I decided. I mean this is _Lee_ we're talking about. I laughed. I'm so glad Anko wouldn't make us do-

"Hey don't laugh to hard, what you forgot, Gai and Anko work together to figure out exercises?" Neji asked, with a wide smirk on his face. I froze. Uh No I have, Anko next.

"But our pool is-"

"Nope, Gai announced that neither camp's pool is filled up until June 25th, and we are swimming **_every_** monday," Neji interrupted. I looked over at him in horror. That's is exactly _three_ weeks from now. Suddenly I heard the panting that belonged to Lee. I stood up and dusted my pants off. Neji Looked up at me.

"See you, Neji," I threw over my shoulder as I turned around to walk back in the camp.

"Wait!" He said, after some time. I Turned my head a bit to the side, as I stopped walking.

"Meet me here tonight, midnight," He said. I smiled a one sided smile and nodded my head once. I jogged out as I heard Lee's energetic voice.

"Neji, my youthful man! You took a break?"

* * *

**I Decided To Do A Little NejiTen And SasuSaku In This Chapter. Even Though I'm Not A Huge Fan Of SasuSaku, I Couldn't Think Of Anyone TO Put Him With ... Booooo , I know Right? Smh. Anywho I Hoped You All Liked This Chapter ! And Please Don't Forget To :**

**R&R **

**-Xoxo StayFly1**


	6. Ugh That BAKA!

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_Dance To This Beat!_

_Dance To This Beat!_

_Let's Get These Teen Heart's Beating Faster, Faster!_

_Let's Get These Teen Heart's Beating Faster..._

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"- Panic At The Disco

**(Im Sorry You Guys But I AM IN LOVE With This Song Right Now! Go Check It Out PEOPLE!)**

**_Ino_**

I quickly wrote down the 'class' assignment. We had to design a dress, but we have to make it original. I smiled. Hopefully, Sakura or Hinata let's me use them as a guinea pig. Even better, I can ask Rayne. She is new meat, and I would love to test out on her. I raised my hand.

"If we do it here, can we have our guinea pig also come here, during their activity?" I asked. Dr. Tsundae Nodded.

"As long as it's not a problem to their activity instructor," she answered, " But in your case Ino, you could always do it in you're cabin, there's a room for that in there," she added. I smiled even more. I forgot about that. I nodded as my reply. She turned her attention to the other students, and continued to explain the assignment.

I looked over, out of the window. I tapped my long manicured, nails on the desk. I raised one of my hands up and placed a finger in my mouth, biting on the tip of my nail. I had no intention to, it was just a habit.

Last night... It was different. All because of Rayne. Somebody please remind me to thank her later.

Without her, we would have unnoticeably been pranked. And of course I wouldn't have met Kiba.

I smiled, but tried to hide it behind my hand. I looked down at my watch and saw that we had 5 hours until we were done with the activities for the day, and we would have the campfire and then some time to ourselves. I blushed. I calculated the time I would see Kiba.

13 hours and 15 minutes. (In case you're wondering it's 10:45am in the story and she's meeting Kiba at 12am)

He intrigued me. The way he looked at me was full of lust...and I loved every minute of it. I haven't had a guy's attention ever since Sasuke let me down 3 years ago, but only because he was with Sakura at the time. Hey don't worry I don't like him like that anymore.

Kiba's a flirt... I can tell. That's probably another reason why I found him interesting.

**_Temari _**

I watched as Rayne drummed away on the drums. Her earphones in her ears. I picked up the guitar Hana handed to me. I played along with Rayne, catching on to the song she was playing. I strummed away at the electric guitar. I didn't think about it much as the music filled the room. Our Instructor Hana Inuzuka, smiled as she clapped her hand together once, in happiness. She indicated us to stop, playing.

"Sing the song," She said. I didn't really know the words, so I looked back at Rayne. She nodded at me, picking back up the drum sticks. The other people in the room sat at the edge of their seats. Since Rayne is new here, nobody really heard her sing before. She started to drum softer then before, so the rest of us can hear her.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dimming and you're hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress..." She sang out, almost in a whisper, coping Brendon Urie's voice perfectly. I started to play when the chorus started.

"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls..." She sang, her voice louder, over the music. This song reminded me too much of something that I was trying to forget. Or matter of fact... someone I was trying to forget.

_Shikamaru._

**_Why does he have to go to the camp across the lake?!_**

There's a million other camps in the world! He seemed so amused to see me last night. I can't believe the baka actually asked me to meet him at the lake at 12?

Ugh...That BAKA!

...But why did I feel like I couldn't wait to go? My insides jumped happily, when he asked me. I have no clue why... He's probably just gonna try to get back with me, or better yet explain. I rolled my eyes. Their was absolutely nothing he could explain.

...But I did miss him...a lot. He was one my everyday and every second. I grimaced as I remembered memories that I thought, I stored away, came back to mind.

The way he kissed me and the way he held me. He comforted me when nobody else had no clue how to.

He wasn't just my boyfriend...He was my best friend. Oh I missed him.

He hurt me though, and even though all those old feelings that I thought were gone, came back, I can't let him get to me that easily.

He's lazy but smart, and probably already knows that he's little visit was a huge effect on me.

* * *

**R&R Children ! **

**-Xoxo StayFly1**


	7. Boring Part Of My Imagination

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" Does Not Belong To Me**

**_Somewhere Only We Know : By stayfly1_**

_Dance Dance _

_We're Falling Apart To Half Time_

_Dance Dance_

_And These Are The Lives You Love To Lead_

"Dance Dance" - Fall Out Boy

**_Hinata_**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ino said, plopping down on the seat, across from me. I nodded my hello, as I ate from my bento.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura said, teasingly.

"What did you just say forehead?!"

"No! No we are _not_ doing this today!' Temari yelled, pointing at the two, with her chop sticks.

"Do they do this often?" Rayne asked me. I looked over at her and nodded. She shook her head slowly, chewing on an egg roll.

"Rayne where are you from?" Tenten asked.

"Over in the states, New-York, to be exact," Rayne said, with her mouth full. I giggled as Temari looked at her with a deadly look.

"What?" Rayne asked, looking around.

"Do not... I repeat _do not_ talk when you are eating," Temari said. Rayne looked at her and laughed. I looked around at all the familiar faces around the camp.

I wonder what Naruto is doing right now.

My face slowly, heated up. I looked down at my food. I didn't want anybody to see the blush on my face, and ask questions. I felt embarrassment, Slowly ease into my demeanor. But at the same time I was proud of myself. I didn't faint last night like I thought I was going to. But I couldn't stop this annoying stutter. I slapped myself mentally.

Why can't I get rid of this stutter?!

I suddenly stood up and stretched. I failed to realize my friends' eyes were following me, as I picked up my bento and walked out of the cafeteria. The heat hit me, instantly, causing a row of heat bumps to travel up my arms. I patted down my blue shorts and glanced down at my sneakers. I looked up at the clouds penetrating the sky.

_'Beautiful,' _was all I could think. Today was a beautiful bright day.

"Ms. Hyuga!" somebody called, their voice gradually getting louder. I turned to see Ms. Shizune.

"H-hi ," I greeted, tightly holding on to my empty bento in my left hand.

"I wouldn't usually, ask a camper this but since Dr. Tsunadae and I are busy, do you think you can run these files across to the boy's camp?" She asked, passing me a box of files. I gulped as I looked down into the box.

"I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to," she said, after 5 minutes. I trailed my eyes up from the box and looked at her. I nodded quickly, figuring she didn't know about Naruto or the boys.

"I'll take this for you," she offered, grabbing my bento out of my hand.

"Hai, t-thank y-"

"KARIN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ms. Shizune yelled, looking off somewhere behind me. She smiled at me and then walked past me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO..." I stopped paying attention as I turned around, walking towards the exit of the camp. The boy's camp, entrance was directly 30 minutes down the street. An hour if you walk. I stopped and looked over towards the forest. Why don't I just cross the lake? I looked around and jogged into the forest. After jogging past the first couple of trees, I started to walk, feeling the side of the box, press into my ribcage. I glanced over at an opening of the trees as I walked past it, and smiled.

That had to be my drawing spot for the summer. The Trees were drifted off in the right way and the trees near the front of the opening was colorful. Some were willow trees, some sakura trees, and other's were one's that had colors that seemed oddly beautiful on a tree. There was a tree directly in the middle, a white willow tree to be exact. I stopped and gazed at the tree. It was most common in winter, not summer. I shrugged and kept walking. I finally came upon the lake and thought about how I can get across.

"Need help?" A lazy voice asked across the lake. I looked up from the lake and saw a guy in loose khaki's, and a black t-shirt standing there. He had a ponytail, high on his head, and his hands were deep in his pockets. I nodded, pressing my lips together.

"Throw the box to me, and then cross over that log," he instructed as he nodded his head towards a log I didn't notice before. I was five seconds from throwing the box, when reality hit me. I don't know this boy, so why did I trust him so easily? He probably would just throw the box in the lake and then break the log, and laugh at me. I squinted my eyes at him. He sighed.

"How, troublesome. Look, I will not miss use your trust," He said, taking his hands out of his pockets. He held them out, ready for me to throw the box. I sighed, figuring that it's either this or walking for an hour. I threw the box and watched him as he caught it skillfully. I cross over the log and grabbed my box. We walked out of the forest, silently.

Comfortably.

"Hinata, right?" He asked. I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. How did he know my name?

"Ah,Neji's instrumental prodigy cousin," He said, breaking through my thoughts. I shook my head, looking down, yet again.

"That H-hanabi my l-little sister," I corrected, "I c-can't play an i-instrument," I added. Everybody in my family, had something to do with the music business...except for me. I just wasn't musically talented.

"Do you draw?" he asked, tilting his head, to look at me, without the sun getting in his eyes. I looked at him, almost tripping over my own two feet. I nodded once, looking away. Nobody knew about my drawing.

"You look like an artist," He said, with a shrug. I looked back over and blushed, for no reason at all. I stared at him, realization hitting me.

"Shikamaru, r-right?" I asked. He nodded. Of course, he was the genius of Anbu high. Neji and his friend Sasuke was right behind him, even though they both know they want to be infront of him. The rest of the way to the main cabin was silent, since Shikamaru left me a while ago. I pushed open the cabin door and froze, midway.

"-an is crazy! Laps around the LAKE?! I'm not doing that! Dattebayo," A familiar voice yelled in outrage.

"Naruto, that does not give you the right to, attempt to drown him," A calm voice replied.

"Shut up, pervy old man! Go write your books somewhere," Naruto replied back. I gasped, silently. I wasn't that bold with my words.

"Naruto, you have lake duty for the rest of the summer, from 7 to 8:30 in the night," The calm voice said.

"WHAT?! That's no- wait, lake duty?" Naruto asked.

"You will make sure that nobody goes to the lake around that time. If you see somebody please contact Orochimaru," The calm voice explained. There was silence in the room, until finally, Naruto said lowly.

"Fine," I began to panic as I tried to find someplace to hide. Suddenly the door was pulled open and my face came crashing into something hard.

"Oof! I'm sorry...Hina...ta," Naruto said, confusingly. My face, turned beet red.

"Hinata? We was expecting you, come in, come in," The calm voice said. I tried not to look at Naruto as he walked past me, whispering.

"Lake tonight, 12,"

* * *

**Anyway This Chapter Was Just A Boring Part Of My Imagination... Soooooo Yeah... Some NaruHina Though, Luckily I'm Thinking About Doing The Meetings At The Lake In The Next Chapter... But No Promises Though !**

**R&R Loves !**


	8. I Forgive You

_**D**__**isclaimer : I do not own Naruto**_

_Swear To Shake It Up _

_If You Swear To Listen_

_Oh We're Still So Young _

_Desperate For Attention_

"The Only Difference Betwenn Martyrdom And Suicide"- Panic! At The Disco

_**Rayne **_

_I danced around the room, feeling eyes on me. I was wearing a red and black dress. The type thats short but begins to flare out by your navel. The dress stopped midthigh, the flary part black, leaving the top part red. The dress was strapless, letting everybody see some cleavage. A gold mask was on my face, and from what I could tell my hair was shorter then usual and stopped at the top of my shoulders. It was curled perfectly. I ignored all the eyes and continued to dance, losong myself to the music. _

_The room looked familiar, until finally I realized it was the cafeteria in our camp. I looked around, while dancing, admiring eberything and everybody._

_"Fun, isn't it?" Tenten asked, next to me. I looked at her, and almost fainted. She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a long white dress, ghat she was holding up so it wouldn't drag on the floor. Her hair fell in loose curls down her back and like me she wore a mask, but instead of gold it was silver. I nodded. _

_"I wish the boys were here, though. I feel like we dressed up for nothing," Ino said on the other side of me. I turned to look at her. What the hell?! What were we, contestants on America's Next Top Models?! Ino wore a brown mini dress, that hugged her curves. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a puppy clip on the side. Bangles and bracelets trailed up her arms and a beautiful pendent was around her mask was a plain brown one with silly designs that made it beautiful. She had a sad look in her eyes that didn't compliment the outfit. I instantly got sad looking at her. _

_"Girls, what did I say? I said have fun, our lives are not based around them," I had no clue what I was saying. Who were 'them'? _

_"Yeah yeah," Ino grumbled unhappily. We laughed and danced. Around midnight Hinata, Temari and Sakura came to join us. _

_Sakura wore a white buttoned up shirt, with a mini skirt. Tbe shirt was tucked in loosely. A pink bow tie wrapped around her neck. She held a pink clutch in her hand and her hair was straight, falling over her shoulders. She had a white half mask on, rhinestones were at the creases of her eyes. It was simple but I liked it. The outift looked like it was graced by my closet, though. I eyed her, suspiciously. _

_Temari wore a long navy blue dress that, like Tenten, she was holding up. She had a simple charm bracelet on her wrists and a necklace with a cursive S, laid gracefully on her chest. Her mask was also navy blue and was also a half one. It had no decoations. _

_Hinata's outfit... was amazing...and also looked like it was graced by my closet. She took more of a casual approach, that I normally seem to do. She wore an orange cami, and a black mini skirt. She had on a black blazer with brochers decorating the right side of it. Her mask was orange and had silver and gold mixed in on one side of her eye. I noticed a small heart and cursive N engraved on the other side with gold crystals. _

_As a whole we looked GORGEOUS! _

_I looked over at the door and froze. 6 guys walked it. Each wearing a black tux, but with diferent color ties. One caught my attention though. He had bright red hair and his tie was stripped with both black and red. I watched him as his eyes swept over the room and almost passed out when his green eyes landed on me. His eyes trailed down my body and then came back up to my eyes. I blushed at the look in his eyes. We both began walking towards eachother, dodging random bodies. When we finally got to each other, I just stared at him not knowing what do to next. _

_"Rayne," the way he spoke my name was absolutely angelic. For some odd reason I had a feeling he would laugh at me referring to his voice as 'angelic'. A slick smile appearedn my face._

_"Gaara," I said back, "I thought about it and...yeah I forgive you," I added, my smile disappearing. A beautifhl smile broke out on his face and he picked me upswinging me around happily. I laughed until he finally set me down. ahe ran the back of his hand down my cheek. He leaned down and I got on my tippy tpos. I could feel his breath on my lips. His lips was about to capture mine... I wanted it to so ba-_

"Raaaayne! Are you in there?!" Ino's voice yelled, through my door. I groaned and turned over my eyes landing on my alarm clock. 9:12pm.

"Shut up, pig!" Sakura's voice yelled from up the stairs. I groaned again as I heard Ino walk towards the stairs, the word "forehead" escaping her mouth here and then. I hopped off my bed, turning my night light on. I clicked on my eadio and then opened my closet and began looking for an outfit for tonight. I nodded my head to Nicki Minaj's Superbass". Shorts? Nah, i've been wearing shorts a lot lately. A skirt? Yeah, I guess. I'm not really the skirt type, but its whatever. I threw a cheetah print colored skirt on my bed and then began to look through my shirts. Red always goes good with cheetah print. I grabbed a red button up shirt and threw that on my bed. I looked at my outfit and realized it was incomplete.

Hm...what am I missing?

My sleeveless jean jacket!

"Hear that super bass?" I hummed, as I flipped threw my jackets. I stopped breathing as I stared at one of my jackets.

"What...the...fuck?" I said, lowly as I came across the same blazer Hinata was wearing in my dream.

**...That's strange, isn't it? I wonder what Gaara did for Rayne to get mad at him... Oh wait that was just a dream...Or was it? **

**Lol anywho first person to figure out why Rayne was mad, gets a preview of the next chapter... so R&R Loves! **


	9. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto **

_**Somewhere Only We Know : stayfly1**_

_Well Somebody Told Me_

_You Had A Boyfriend_

_Who Looked Like A Girlfriend_

_I Had Jn February Of Last Year_

"Somebody To Me" - The Killers

_**Sakura**_

I slipped my feet in my sandals. I checked myself out in the mirror amd then glancex towards my alarm clock.

_**Ino**_

11:34pm. I took a deep breath and patted down my shorts. The only thing on my mind was Kiba. It was ridicious how this felt like a-

_**Temari**_

-date. Why am I so nervous? I picked my phone up off my bed and put it in my back pocket. I couldn't help but notice the time.

_**Tenten**_

11:38pm. I blew air into my cheeks and slowly let it out.

"Tenten, you got this," I urged, myself. My earphones were still in my ears, blasting The Killers lastest song. I fell back against my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_'It's not confidential-'_

_**Hinata**_

_'- I've got potiential,' _

11:42pm. I grabbed my "house" key and opened my window. I peered down at the ground and smiled, uneasily. Luckily I wasn't up to high, which would mean, I would be able to get down when I needed to...and of course come back up.

_**Rayne**_

11:45pm. I strapped my guitar on my back, a habit of mine, I can't seem to get over.

_'I said heaven ain't close to a place like this,'_

I opened my closet door, stepping inside. I Opened the secret passageway door and took a deep breath.

_**Sasuke**_

11:49pm. I clicked my radio off and opened my door. The hallways were dark as I crept down the stairs and out the front door. I looked around and then ran towards the woods at the side of the house. I was content on letting Sakura know the truth, and realize that the rumors were only-

_**Shiikamaru**_

-rumors. I glanced down at the time on my phone.

11:53pm. How troublesome. I looked out over the lake, bringing my eyes to the stars in the sky. It was unlike me to be early and it bothered me that she wasn't here early like me. I kicked-

_**Neji**_

-at a random pebble, as I walked down the trail to the lake. The same spot that we were at this morning.

11:57pm.

_**Kiba**_

I tapped my finger on the dirt beneath me. I glanced down at my watch.

11:58pm. I could imagine her beauty, making my heart beat faster.

_**Naruto**_

11:59 and here I am running down the path to the lake. Damn why was I so caught up in my Ramen?!

I hope Hinata isn't upset that I'm late. I ran faster, seeing her face in my mind. Her beautiful, long midnight black hair was on my mind.

_**Gaara**_

She was something else. But I liked it. I watched at she walked towards me, a small smile was lingering on her lips. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me, in a friendly way. Her sweet scent intoxicated me. Strawberries.

Something in my mind, was begging me not to hug her back. I ignored it and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, even more. She laughed in my ear, reminding me of someone.

_Matsuri._

Who the hell is Matsuri, again?

**Lol, just a little teaser for you guys. The times were exactly correct but instead of pm it was AM when I was writing this chapter. Seriously, it's like 12:25 in the afternoon right now, only because I had to go back and edit this chapter. Something I failed to do last chapter. Sorry for that children :(. **

**catherine0104 please check your inbox! **

**Oh and thank "The Kazekage Of Suna" for the music that inspired this chapter. Check it out people! (Somebody told me - The Killers).**

**R&R Loves 3**


	10. Somethings Missing

**Don't kill me you guys! I just got caught up with school, since its been hectic and its hard for me to keep up these days ...**

**I have a secret though ... The main reason im behind in my schoolwork and everything else (including this) is because I have this crush on somebody and um ... everytime I want to write I always end up writing about him (kind've like now). **

**Oh and I had to skip the night by the lake for a reason (muahahaha)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto **

**Reccomendation : PLEASE READ CHAPTER WHILE LISTENING TO _"THE A TEAM" BY ED SHEERAN_**

_Oh I feel like we got so much in common_

_Right about now babe_

_Its You and Me tonight _

_You and me tonight_

"Do You..." - Miguel

_**Ino**_

I cut more into the fabric, concentrating on the hem. I stopped to grab the rhine stoned belt by my side and put the fabric on the sewing machines tray.

I watched the needle beat into the fabric, as my mind wandered off.

_"You must have to get like any girl you want," I said to Kiba, looking down at my hands. A deep chuckle escaped his lips._

_"The thing is, I don't want many," He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "You're different... and I like that," _

I smiled as I took off the sewing machine. I held up the dress and cocked ky head a bit to the side. Its missing something, but what?

_"Im a dog kind've guy," He said, as we laid back on the grass. "My best friend's a dog." I looked at him._

_"Really? Whats his name?" I asked._

_"Akamaru," _

Looking around the room, I didn't see anything that would make this dress actually pop. I stood up, draping the dress over my arm as I left the room. I jogged up the stairs and opened my bedroom's door. I closed the door behind me and threw the dress on my bed, heading for the closet.

_"Uh no, Im more of a purple person." I said, looking at him with a disgusted look. He laughed, his whole body bouncing. His raised his hands up, palms out._

_"Im sorry I thought all girls loved pink. Especially that friend of yours," _

_**Kiba**_

_"Well im not like every girl," _

My hands held my drumsticks with a slight tremor, as I stared down at my drum set. I tapped at the snare drum, smacking the bass here and there. I lost myself in the music again, damn near wishing we were back into last night.

_I watched as she sat up, her blonde ponytail swooshing around behind her. _

_"I want to meet him," She said, looking at me with her wide blue eyes. _

_"Who?" I asked looking at her with a confused expression. _

_"Akamaru," I smiled._

I drummed a little harder, feeeling my knuckles ache. I knew that no matter how loud I drummed the boys would never hear me. This room was expertly sound proofed. I stopped drumming again, feeling as though the beat was off. I tried again but slowing it down a bit, with a little bit more bass.

Better, but it still needed something.

_"I love flowers! Before my mom passed, we had gardens everywhere. A lot of people around town would call us to held with their gardening. My dad bought a flower shop for my mother on her birthday, a couple months before she died. Now though, its mine." Her eyes stopped looking at me._

_"The flower shop is like my second home. It helps me think a lot. This may sound weird but um, it helps me feel closer to my mother, when I need her closure," She blinked a couple times, losing that far away look in her eyes. She blushed when she realized what she said and looked down at her hands. _

Damn! What the hell am I missing?

I stopped again, spinning around on the stool.

_**Gaara**_

I dragged my stencil down the paper, squinting my eyes.

_"Ya know, you're quiet and I like that. You don't pressure me to speak. You allow me to actually think," Rayne said, looking at me with a look of wonder. My fiingers played witb the ends of her hair. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, finding myself looking into her deep brown eyes. She blinked. _

_"I don't think a lot, it's feels nice to actually have a chance to," She said, dropping her voice. _

I concentrated deeply on my sketching. I allowed myself to actually venture off into my thoughts, even the parts that I and a lot of others try to help me stay away from. I closed my eyes swimming around in my darkest thoughts.

_Its been so long, Gaara._

My dark side said. I ignored him and continued on my adventure, my hand still moving against the paper.

_"...What are you afraid of?" I asked, dogding her question. She looked at me for a bit, searching my face with her eyes._

_"Change," _

I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness even more. My hand grew more anxious to get done and started to sketch harder, faster. For a short moment I thought I would lose myself. Lose this picture that I thought I had control over.

_"That wasn't funny," She retorted, embarrassingly. I looked at her amused. Who knew she snorts? Obviously not a lot, though._

I held the stencil between my middle finger and my pointing finger as I dragged my finger ovet the the paper, my eyes still shut.

_**Rayne**_

I strummed my fingers on the guitar as I sat in the recording studio. Thought, I could start that cammp fire song. I couldn't sleep at all when I came back to the house this morning.

_"Whats your favorite color?" I asked him. He arched an eyebrow as he leaned back against the tree behind him. I looked around me. _

_"What?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head slowly. _

_"Red."_

I continued to play the melody that was in my head all morning. I didn't want a happy ass family gathering shit song, I wanted something real. A song with a problem. Something that each and every one of us goes through without realizing it. I moved out the studio when I was done, grabbed my notepad and pen and plopped down in the chair in front of the playboard, pressing play.

_"Art wasn't always made to be baeutiful. Its made to show everyone the mental shit that goes on in one's head. Its the sick bitches that see them as beautiful and nothing more," Gaara said. _

_"But what if you're theory about art was half wrong? I mean most artist do have some mental problems but the colors the composition these artists use, distract us from the actual picture. Maybe the arist wants to let us in, but he or she can't handle that," I argued. _

_"Correction: What if the artist wants to let us in but we just need you guys to meet us halfway?"_

The melody hit me hard, creating a row of goosebumps to run up my arms. I tapped my fingers as I tried to think of some lyrics.

_"White lips, pale face"_

I wrote that down slowly, neatly. Channeling my inner thoughts, I asked myself for any ideas. I've wrote songs for many of people, why is this one so hard.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and without looking at the caller I.D I picked up.

_Kicking my sneakers off, I dug my back more into the tree behind me. I closed my eyes and waited to hear his voice, like I knew I would. _

_"Darkness His voice said, traveling to mines, almost in a hush whisper. I didn't ask any questions. _

_"Earlier you asked me what im afraid of- the darknes that engulfs my mind,"_

**That wasnt really a cliffhanger was it?**

**I hope ya'll read it listening to the song. It was suppose to help you feel the emotion in this chapter. **

**Warning : This song will probably be mentioned a lot!**

**R & R Beloveds! **


End file.
